


Make it quick;

by NyxSolei



Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't what she planned, this isn't what she planned at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My heart says buckynat but my soul craves for clintasha

He almoust caught her, what made her almoust fall to the ground and almoust fail the mission and maybe, just maybe get captured by Hydra's deadly assassin, the Winter Soldier.  
But that almoust was what saved her from what seemed a certain failure. And after all, that's what makes her one of the best spies the world has ever knew.   
While running from one roof to another, on the rooftops of Brooklyn, her scarlet, long hair was close to his metal arm. If he could reach it, their running stops, something that Natasha Romanoff would never let happen.   
"You can give up now!" She shouted back to him, jumping off to another roof as he was on her tail, shouting behind the dark mask back,"Only when my mission is done."  
And as a spy that knows that she doesn't stand a chance against someone she worked with in the past, that knows every move and trick she used to do, Natasha had already a plan B in mind. Just past a few more blocks, a little more withought getting caught.  
As she made another jump, she figured out that even plan B wouldn't work because his hands clutched firmly around her delicate figure, pinning her to the ground. She tried to kick him away, saving at least a few moments before her defeat will be for sure.  
Her hair was in his palm, holding her down while his other hand took the deadly paralization poison, injecting it into her body and causing all the struggle to stop.  
Luckily, or unluckily, this wasn't plan B's plan at all. In fact, for Clint Barton it was a moment of breakthrough, for once he'll save 'Tasha's butt. When he pointed that arrow at metal arm dude, he got Tasha's back. Furthermore, when the arrow paralized metallica and he took his red haired over his back, he felt like a super hero, like a real one. Not the dumb kind you see on TV and the shitty cleaning products comercials like 'Super cleaner'. Man, it really is dumb.  
He heard muttered roars, maybe his hearing aids weren't working again, or maybe really the Winter Soldier just dropped on the ground and faced familiar metal plates. Not that he cared too much, he just thought it was funny- the whola situation and stuff? Mad Hydra assassin on the ground, hot red haired girlfriend on his back and none of them are moving thanks to him.  
"You don't mess with Tasha!" He barked at the paralized assassin, already making his way to his appartment. This woman has to be treated, this kind of poison, that could actually do something to Natasha, was probably made especially for her and will inflict her terribly. Which meant that he had no spare time to waste; not even to greet Lucky or the extreamly furious Kate Bishop that woke up because of him.  
That didn't matter because now, his mind was with Natasha and Natasha only.


	2. 'I am tired';

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Experiencing with other disabilities rather than blindness. I'll do my research and get better!♥

He couldn't tell if it was raining, or just the crappy quality of his radio. It played a jazzy sound, something that he remembers that Natasha likes. He treated her as much as he could, and the rest was up to the-not-so-mad-anymore Kate. She knew a lot more about poisoning than he does, and at a time, he was grateful for that. Because when he went to take another cup of coffee, he could see from afar her and Natasha laughing.   
She agreed to stay, that scarlet haired woman that turned his world upside down, 'just until it will be safe for me again'. But Kate said that she has to rest, a lot so he even gave her his beloved bed. Okay, he lied, she'll have to share his bed with Lucky, none can do.  
It took her less than a day to regain some health, she was still the same strong Natasha he knew, but now, he could wave with her rescue in her face. Maybe then she won't force him to wear suits when they go out to real restaurants. He'd talk to her, if it wasn't for his exhaustion and Kate chatting with her. Clint didn't mind, he had Lucky and his coffee and oh- that sofa.   
That sofa in front of him was the perfect description of heaven and anything godly. Every curve, every rusted sound it made, every little dirt it had on it, was perfect for him. The way that the pillows were organized in this precise way made him sigh with disbelief, how could something be so perfect? So... Sofa-like.  
He had to clean those thoughts from his mind; he needed rest, before Kate gets upset again or even worse, he'll run out of coffee.  
'Can you clean here?' Kate picks up her hand to sign him.   
'I am tired.' He replied, speaking through signs as well.  
'Clean for her.' She says, and with that he gives in. With a groan he walked to the kitchen again, making sure every plate and cup he had were washed and cleaned.   
Clint had very little tolerance towards cleaning, laundry or anything between those two. Mostly because concentrating on something else rather than his job and ongoing life, was a pain in the ass. But when Kate speaks, no, signs him to do it, he knows that later on he'll get in trouble if he won't do it.  
There were only two people in the world that he allowed to speak to him like this, and both of them were in the same room, talking, laughing, probably gossiping about him and other "Cute butts!!" as miss Bishop explained it to him once.  
'I am tired.' He put up his fingers to draw her attention again, but she didn't answered him, it was Natasha with her; 'Join me.'  
Hell, he'd be a real idiot to turn down an opportunity like that. But the kind of idiot that has somewhat respect to the fact that her skin looks pale, under her eyes were dark features of illness and that her was shaking from the poisoning. Natasha needed rest, what for sure, he won't be able to give her.  
'Rest. I take the sofa.' He replied and dropped himself on the dusty pillows.


End file.
